elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Deck 09
|image = Image:Deck09-library1.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = The Library Deck |Row 1 title = Map |Row 1 info = Deck 09 • Legend |Row 2 title = Rooms |Row 2 info = Alexandria Library, Board Room |Row 3 title = Theme |Row 3 info = Varies |Row 4 title = Dangers |Row 4 info = Nope! |Row 5 title = Features |Row 5 info = Spectacular Spectacular Theater (middle level), Nirvana, Black Pearl Restaurant, Sergei's Bar & Grille, Robusto Bar, The Gallery, The Web, The Golden Atrium }} This largely unremarkable deck offers the second floor of the Black Pearl Restaurant and Sergei's Bar & Grille, an impressive library, and the Robusto Bar (non-operational). It is snowing in the board room and someone has built a snowman sitting in each seat, looking attentively at another snowman presenting a Powerpoint slide on third quarter earnings. Along the exterior of Deck 09 there are a large number of large, sturdy looking life boats. This would be good in an emergency, but a close observer will note that the lifeboats are in fact fused to the ship, and nothing seems to be able to separate them from their moorings. Nirvana The aptly-named store Nirvana is a shop wherein people can go to find a state of true happiness, whatever that means to them … at a price, of course. They must bring a material object with them as payment. The more attached they are to the material object, the longer this sense of supreme bliss and enjoyment will last. All good things come to an end, though, and when it does, the object will disappear, presumably never to be found again. Currently, the shop does not accept anything found on Deck 12 as currency. Alexandria Library Other highlights include the Egyptian-themed Alexandria Library. The entire collection is available in all languages; one merely has to pick up a book and the text will be in one’s native language. This is no help to the blind or illiterate, but it is highly useful to everyone else. There is a notice in the library that lists about 50 library books that are overdue. If found, they should be returned immediately. Updates *APRIL 2010: ** The doors to the second floor of the Spectacular Spectacular Theater are no longer locked. **All restaurants are now haunted by a psychopathic doctor who wanders between them. See Event details. **In the library, as books are read, memories and knowledge will be displaced in order to make room for the new knowledge. The more books that are read, the more a passenger will see things out of the corner of their eye. They'll never see them head on, but their images will become clearer as they read, changing from dark blurs into misshapen blackened figures with monstrous heads who mutter and whisper around them. If they continue to read, they will have nightmares when they sleep, dreams of these creatures standing over their bed and muttering in an unknown language. The curious thing is that it will be obvious that the dream-shadow-things are talking about the passengers in urgent, low voices though it's impossible to make out any clear words. *APRIL 2010: The doctor is gone and the library is back to normal! But the Spectacular Spectacular Theater is still unlocked... Category:Places